the_mists_of_riovfandomcom-20200214-history
Lore
A paraphrased lore is below: 0001 CoR (Creation of RioV) In the beginning... There were two types of Gods, Jaerins, and Raetiins.. Jaerins means: 'Our friends' while Raetiins means: 'Our enemies'. These two types of Gods were at war for centuries, and still are to this day. The Jaerins wanted to have the world peaceful while Raetiins didn't want to have.... everything peaceful.. Raetiins live in the world called Raeshun, a hellish world of daemonic princes. The Jaerins live in a heaven-like world called Hii-tun, everything in this world is peaceful, everyone is welcome.. Except Raetiins. This type of civil war lasted for a while, and is the close of the first year... 0300 OT (Ordinary Time) 300 years later the civil war is still on.. A new race has entered called Tuunii. The world is kind of just normal for a while.. 0302 OT It's been two years and Tuunii have created a God from the ashes, they called him Carigon. The Raetiins are disturbed of the new God that has been created, and they smite off the Tuuniis... They are never seen again, yet the new God is roaming the lands.. 0303 RoC (Rise of Carigon) Carigon has destroyed the land and the wild is in flames, both two God types are displeased. Jaerins created a new race from the earth called Nizonians. Nizonians are gold plated beasts made from the rock and gold ore from the land, they sent out Nizonians to hunt down Carigon. Meanwhile Raetiins rose a God from the hellish ground called Aun'Tun. Aun'Tun soon created Bodyguards for him and Minions to do his work for him. These three new creatures are disturbing to Nizonians. The Gods forgot to make Nizonians immune to Raetiins power.. 0480 OT Ordinary time; Nizonians have multiplied and Carigon has moved quite a far distance from them, yet they're still hunting for the God. As the Era of Creation, is coming to a close.. The world has progress so much. Although, Raetiins have a slight disgust greater than before towards the Jaerins, the reason to this day is unknown. 0500 EoCE (End of Creation Era) The Era has finally ended, there was a giant raid on the Jaerins from the Raetiins, 5000 Nizonians killed, 50 remain. Carigon is still causing destruction. 1278 RotG (Rise of the Granitons) It's been a while... The Jaerins are weakened. Carigon has duplicated using a duplication spell (Long since lost in the crust of the world called RioV) and there are now 3, there were once 5 but a gang of Nizonians slaughtered and killed them.... for now. Riov is in a crisis. 1288 RotG A new race has arrived, called Nirons. Nirons are creatures that deal poison to any thing in site, even their own race. Jaerins and Raetiins have forbidden Nirons to enter their worlds for 4000 years, due to an attack on Nizonians and Aun'Tun Minions. The world of RioV is still in crisis, and it's just a beginning. Carigons have evolved into fiery beasts, Nirons are starting to evolve after a year of being here. There has been rumors of lighting strikes from the Jaerins of a race they are creating... Called humans. The rumors were true, the Jaerins have established a new race, humans. These creatures are not native to the world the Jaerins own, or Raetiin's world.. They are native to themselves, and RioV. 50 humans (of the age of 25-30) were created and have established settlements have begun reproducing.. This is where you are born, and you're getting used to your surroundings. 1289 RotH (Rise of the humans) The humands have been here for a year, and are already well equiped. 1300 DoC (Death of Carigon) Nizonians have trained humans for combat through the tongue of Ti'Junn, an ancient language used by the Gods and Nizonians. Current human count is about 4000 humans. 400 set out with 20 Nizonians to kill the last Carigon. Success indeed, Carigon is gone.. for now. Jaerins and Raetiins have settled down and are finally making peace, somewhat. Humans have killed Aun'Tun Minions and Bodyguards for their gear and leave them dead without a trace. The Raetiins are upset, they are strengthening the Aun'Tun beings to make them harder and transforming them into demons of forever.. The beasts of Raeshun. The humans are building up strength aswell. Your journey finally begins here.